


You Smile And I'm Home

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt: 50 Ways To Say I Love You#18 - Sharing A Soft Smile Across A CrowdAfter a long mission, there is someone Kakashi can't wait to see.





	You Smile And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/gifts).

> For Artsies ♡ you are wonderful 
> 
> Thanks to Dunloth + Aryagraceling for looking this over for me.
> 
> Enjoy this cute lil ficlet! ♡

"At last," Kakashi mumbled to himself, breathing a sigh of relief as the village gates came into view. He was glad to finally be back in the village, their mission having taken longer than expected. 

"Sorry, Kakashi-taicho. What did you say?" Sai asked, head cocked sideways like a curious owl.

"Maa, nothing," he replied, waving his team off. "Go home and go get some rest, you've worked hard. I'll go hand in our mission report." His offer to hand in their mission report wasn't entirely selfless, there being someone he was desperate to see, but his team didn't need to know that. 

Not to mention that 2 weeks of listening to the constant bickering between Sai and Naruto had driven him half mad.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her stare suspicious, but ultimately said nothing, allowing Naruto to drag both her and Sai away, loudly exclaiming that they needed to refuel on ramen.

Traipsing through the village, Kakashi headed straight to the mission room, pace slow as though he wasn't in a rush to be anywhere. To an onlooker, he looked like the epitome of laziness, nose in Icha Icha as he slouched his way slowly through the village.

But really his heart was racing at a million miles an hour. 

_ Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. _

Adrenaline coursed through his veins in excitement. If he had a tail, it would surely be wagging right now.

Kakashi came to stop outside the mission room, then, took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. It was loud and busy. Much busier than he'd expected, and jounin milling about everywhere. Just the noise level and proximity of people had him feeling jittery, on edge almost. 

But, when he pushed his way through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of something that took his breath away and immediately settled his nerves.

Iruka. 

_ Gosh he was absolutely beautiful. _

Gently, Kakashi reached out with a tendril of his chakra, and then Iruka was looking up from his desk, eyes going wide for a second before his mouth split open in the widest smile he'd ever seen.

It was almost blinding, the love written all over Iruka's face, all of it for Kakashi.

He smiled back, eyes crinkling in a way that, despite the mask, Iruka would know the smile underneath was just as full of happiness and love. 

Yes, he was happy to finally be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ 
> 
> I appreciate _ every _single kudos and comment whether they are long or short. I love chatting/getting to know you wonderful people.
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6seqEtb)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) Send me asks with your Kakairu prompts/requests! Or drop me a message if you fancy a chat.
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!


End file.
